


Breaking Ground

by ObsidianRomance



Series: A Matter of Coincidence 'Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to read Confined Spaces and the other installments of the "A Matter of Coincidence" Verse to understand this story.<br/>Jared and Jensen deal with picking a name for their son and dealing with some of Jared's issues that seems to rear their head as he reaches his 30th week of pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mpreg!Jared, schmoop, a little angst, cute babies  
> Rating: PG  
> Authors Note: This is completely fictional. I am just using names and faces for fun.  
> Special Thanks: Thanks to bt_kady for making this verse's wonderful banner! *hugs* I love it an she is doll!
> 
> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/85421651@N04/9244141194/)

Jensen doesn’t bother going in through the front door.  Upon getting out of his car he heard a shriek – the good kind, the kind that comes from a pair of energetic twin girls.  Smiling, he goes around the side of the house to search out the source of the noise.

It isn’t a hard task.  Brooke and Ari are playing in the grass near the swing set Jensen built for them.  It’s where he finds them on most days when he and Jared don’t leave the office together.  Usually, on days Jensen has to stay late, he doesn’t subject Jared to the misery of staying with him.  He’d much rather have Jared pick up their girls from daycare and spend the rest of the day with them.  Add Jared being nearly 30 weeks pregnant to the mix and Jensen _definitely_ wants his boyfriend at home rather than exhausting himself at work…not that Arianna and Brooke aren’t exhausting.  They are.  But at least Jared can lie down if he needs a break.

Lately, Jensen has extended his hours twice a week in an attempt to get as much time off as he can when their son is born.

He hates it.  He hates working late without Jared around.  Jensen loves his job but it is really a means to supporting himself so he can do what he really loves: spending time with his family.  While he is glad Jared isn’t staying with him, it makes him ache for his boyfriend.  He knows staying late will pay off in the end but selfishly he wants to leave with Jared.

What makes his heart ache more is that over the last few weeks, Jared has stopped trying to argue with him.  At first, Jared insisted on helping.  Jared _insisted_ that he was pregnant, not incapable; he was fine and wanted to help Jensen out.  That was typical Jared.  It was exactly what Jensen would have expected from his boyfriend.  Jared was stubborn and a hard worker.  Over the last few weeks, however, Jared had willingly, almost thankfully, left early on the days Jensen stayed late.

It makes Jensen want to leave right along with him so he can take care of their girls and refuse to let Jared do anything more than watch him.  The problem with that plan is that Jensen’s brain always gets stuck on thinking about touching Jared, holding Jared, and kissing his boyfriend silly.  So, Jensen figures he might be willing to let Jared do a little more than watch him care for Ari and Brooke as long as it involves those three things.

Of course, Jared _never_ sits by and does _nothing_.  It never ceases to send a rush of love through Jensen.  Jared absolutely is the most amazing person on the planet.  The fact that he is carrying their baby has simply sent him to a new level of amazingness.  Butterflies build in his stomach every time he thinks about how far they’ve come and how many possibilities still lay before them.

Since Jared _never_ does nothing, Jensen staying up all night and putting together a playhouse and swing set combo turns out to be a very good idea.  At the time, Jensen was wondering why he subjected himself to the torture.  There were 1000 pieces that fit together in 500 different ways and nothing seemed to be labeled as clearly as the directions made them out to be.  He stayed up till three in the morning, foolishly thinking that if he got started after the twins went to bed that he would have plenty of time to build it, get a good night’s sleep, and have everything completed in time to surprise them the next morning.

He was wrong.  The playhouse took _forever_ and there was no way in hell he was letting Jared help him more than reading the totally useless directions. 

Now, however, after seeing how much the girls love the thing, Jensen knows it was all worth it.  The playhouse keeps them busy for hours, allowing Jared to relax on a lounge chair Jensen _just happened_ to situate so that one sitting in it would have a perfect view of the playhouse and any rambunctious almost two year olds running around.

Technically, the playhouse was worth his efforts from the get go.  The moment the little girls’ eyes lit up when they saw it, Jensen didn’t feel the effects of sleep deprivation.  Hearing their giggles as he pushed them on the swings melted his heart.

So, yeah, the playhouse is a good thing.

Brooke and Ari aren’t on the swings right now but they’re playing near them.  They don’t quite grasp the point of the clubhouse addition to the swing set but they take great joy in opening the windows and door and then slamming them with equal joy.  Ari currently has a particularly happy smirk on her face when she slams the window shutters in Brooke’s face.  Brooke laughs, which may not have been Ari’s intention but their actions turn into a weird rendition of peek-a-boo.

Jared’s lying on the lounge chair reading something Jensen can’t quite make out.  From his vantage point, all he can see is that Jared has his shirt flipped up, exposing his belly so he can trace circles against the naked skin with his finger tips. 

As much as he likes being an observer, Jensen likes being part of his family even more.  “Hey, guys.” 

“Daddy!”  Both girls squeal in unison and trip over each other as they follow a direct path to Jensen.  They latch onto his legs, hugging them tight.

“Hi, babies.”  Laughing, Jensen looks down at his daughters as they smile up at him.  Their cheeks dimple and their green eyes look impossibly wide as two identical cherubs clamor for his attention.  He’d love to pick them up but his hands are busy dealing with a tray full of smoothies.  He knows well enough to come home on most days without a smoothie.  Jared will just drag him out to get one later.  He’s not sure if the new smoothie café opening down the street is a blessing or a curse but he’s thankful Jared doesn’t seem to crave anything that requires him to drive out of the area code radius – not that he wouldn’t if Jared asked him.

He shuffles towards Jared, Ari standing on his right foot and Brooke on his left so that he is essentially alternating lifting each of them as he takes each step.  “Hey, Jay.”  He leans down to give Jared a kiss.

Jared tilts his head up and smiles against Jensen’s lips.  “Hey, yourself.”  They linger with their lips almost touching for a moment before Jared’s eyes land on the smoothie tray.  “Is one of those for me?”

“Yeah.”  Jensen pulls one from the tray and hands it to his boyfriend.  “Here.  Pure strawberry.  No added ‘junk’, as you call it.”

Jared’s eyes light up and remind Jensen where the girls get that quality from.  “Oh, my god, I love you.”  He greedily takes the blended treat into his hands and lets out a content sigh.  Taking a long draw from the straw, Jared practically moans in pleasure.  “You have no idea how much I love you.”

Jensen laughs.  “You do know I have a lot more to offer than smoothies.”

“Yeah.  _I_ do.  Right now, _your_ son doesn’t care.”  Jared rubs a hand over his stomach and takes another sip.  “I swear, I’m going to give birth to a strawberry.”

“Well, at least it will be a cute strawberry.”

Jared playfully smacks at Jensen’s leg but he’s enjoying his smoothie too much to put genuine effort into the gesture.

“Daddy!  Me want!”  Brooke whines and makes a grabbing motion towards the tray.  “Me want berry!”

Both girls cling tighter to Jensen’s leg and he tries to figure out if he can make his way into the house with them ridding on his feet while he gets two of their cups to divvy the smoothie into.  “What do you say?”

Arianna is on it.  She already knows the rules.  “Pwease.  Pwease, daddy!”  She sucks in her bottom lip, sealing the deal on her manipulative status.  She looks so sweet and innocent that Jensen would have gotten her a pony if that was what she asked for.

“Pwease!  Pwetty pwease!”  Brooke tugs on Jensen’s pant leg and bounces on his foot.  Her pigtails spring up and down as she jumps, dark chestnut hair framing her toothy grin.

 An unfortunate side effect of Jared having smoothies during the girls’ waking hours is that the girls now have to have smoothies too.  Jensen has found himself particularly addicted to a kiwi, banana, and mango masterpiece.  It’s gotten to a point where he doesn’t even have to place an order anymore.  All the cashiers know exactly what he wants.  Sometimes they even get his order started when they see him coming.

Secretly, he loves it.  He loves that the world knows he will do anything, no matter how trivial it may seem, for his family.

“Okay, monkeys.  Hang on.”  Jensen makes a grand show of trekking the girls inside.  They squeal and giggle and ask him to go faster, laughing more when he tries to shake them off with mock effort.  He has their smoothie served up in two cups quickly enough and they both happily suck the fruit down as they amble back to their playhouse and sit in the shade.

With only his own smoothie to manage, Jensen finally has the ability to do what he’s wanted from the moment he saw Jared’s exposed belly.  He takes a seat beside Jared’s lounge chair, putting his free hand on his boyfriend’s pregnant middle.  “Hi, baby boy.”  The baby kicks immediately, prompting a surprised inhale on Jensen’s part.  It’s not like he hasn’t felt the baby move before but he usually doesn’t respond so quickly.

“He must have missed you.”  Jared licks a red stain of strawberry from the corner of his lips and pops the straw back in his mouth.

“I missed him too.”  Jensen follows the baby’s movements and smiles.  He’s just as happy feeling his son move now as he was the first time he was able to feel what was going on inside Jared.  Granted, the first time he felt the baby move, he was driving.  Jared had grabbed his hand and pressed it to his belly, making Jensen almost steer off the road.  Thankfully, he got his wits about him enough not to land them in a horrific car accident, but Jensen refused to move his hand from Jared’s middle.  Since then, he cannot get enough of knowing what his son is doing.  He’s had an active part in Jared’s entire pregnancy but the physical connection makes everything all the more real.  “I missed you as well, Jared.”

Jared’s stomach is rounder now and Jensen loves it.  He remembers seeing Jared pregnant with the twins and thinking he looked gorgeous.  There were times he wished he could touch Jared then.  He’d watched Jared lovingly stroke his middle while sitting at his desk and Jensen wished he could touch as well to see what the big deal was about.  It almost blows his mind that now he gets to do that.  No part of him ever wants to stop.  If Jared is annoyed with the constant attention and touching, he doesn’t show it.  He lets Jensen dote on him and his baby bump all he wants.

He’s still certain he doesn’t have a pregnancy fetish, but he does have a Jared fetish.

He gently lays his head on Jared’s middle and smiles.  His son wiggles and pushes against him.  “Hey, little man.  You being a good boy today?”

“If rolling around and kicking me _all day_ is your definition of good, then yes.  He is being a good boy.”  Jared runs a hand though Jensen’s hair and sighs.

“Is he hurting you?”  Jensen doesn’t move.  He continues to enjoy the close contact and ‘listening’ to the baby while Jared’s belly moves with each breath.

“No.  He’s just _there_.  I mean…look at me.  He’s getting _heavy_ and strong.  It doesn’t hurt but it is uncomfortable sometimes.  But I love knowing he’s okay.  It makes me feel better.  Believe it or not, the girls didn’t move this much.  I think they were cramped up or they were having pity on me.  But this little guy?  He likes showing off.”

Jensen does look at Jared then.  He can’t blame himself, it was practically a command.  “You look…amazing.”  He says it because it’s true.  Morning sickness or “all day sickness” as Jared calls it, aside, Jared is a fantastic pregnant person.  He looks great.  Like everything else in Jensen’s life that turns out to be cliché, Jared glowing during pregnancy doesn’t escape the list.  He looks gorgeous and he’s all belly, just like he was with the twins.  Sure, his chest is getting swollen again but it looks more like muscle growth than anything else.  He still has the same definition to the rest of his body that Jensen has become familiar with. 

Kissing the area under Jared’s bellybutton, he picks up the lingering scent of cocoa butter from when he massaged it into his boyfriend’s middle that morning.  It’s their routine.  Jensen loves the time they have together in the morning before the girls wake up and paying some belly service to Jared’s growing bump doesn’t detract from that.  It’s led to some pretty intense bouts of lovemaking and late arrivals at work but Jensen can’t blame either one of them. 

He thinks they’d have to be dead not to react to lotion and hands and rubbing.

Plus, Jared gets a pretty little mouth on him when he gets worked up and Jensen is powerless to deny him anything.

Okay, so maybe Jensen can blame Jared for being late to work.  It’s not his fault that his boyfriend is so hot and horny during pregnancy.

He supposes they could stop with the cocoa butter but Jared might kill him.  Jared credits their dedicated efforts to why his middle is blissfully stretch mark free as of now.  They both really don’t want to break that streak.

Oddly, Jared hasn’t been filling the first appointment slot on Jensen’s daily schedule.  They both don’t make verbal acknowledgement as to why this is, but they both know. 

Jared calling his name brings him out of his thought.  “You really like seeing me like this, don’t you?”

“Hell, yeah.”  Jensen smiles and takes a steady sip from his smoothie while holding Jared’s gaze.  “What’s not to like?”

“You know, you have a habit of making things sound so simple, like there’s nothing to worry about.”  Jared puts his empty smoothie cup down and Jensen’s certain he finished it in record time.

“You’re worried about stuff?”  Jensen’s eyebrows furrow.  It’s the first time Jared’s expressed this to him and he isn’t sure of exactly what’s on his mind.

“Relax.”  Jared snags Jensen’s smoothie, takes a sip and wrinkles his nose before pushing it back into his boyfriend’s hands.  “I’m just thinking about everything.  About having another one.  Our girls are will be two and are into _everything;_ adding a newborn to the family isn’t going to be a walk in the park.”

Jensen had thought about that.  He knows there is going to be an adjustment period but that he and Jared will take to being a family of five like pros.  How could they not?  Jared is an amazing parent.  Jensen knows firsthand how hard Jared worked to parent the twins when they were born.  If he could do all of that on his own, then they can handle a newborn with both of them co-parenting.  So what if it means more nights staying in; it’s his favorite place to be as long as his family is there.  “I know, Jay, but it’s going to be great.  You’re gonna to have me this time and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”  Jared tries to laugh it off as a joke but the jagged remnants of his insecurities rear their head and he comes off looking unsure.

“Of course, Jared.  Promise.”  Jensen cups Jared’s cheek and pulls him in for a soft kiss.  “You couldn’t rip me away from you now, let alone once the baby comes.  Seriously.  You can sleep for three days after he is born; I’ll take care of all three of them.  Don’t worry.  I’m in this.  I’m _happily_ in this.”

Jared laughs and waves Jensen’s concern away.  “I know.  _I do_.  I’m just…crazy right now.  I’ve been thinking all day and I guess I am getting ahead of myself.”

“What’s getting you ahead of yourself?”

“I dunno.  I mean…I do.  But…doing research and stuff.  It’s overwhelming.  I want to have him at home and I know you’re onboard but there’re so many things I’m worried about.  Ouch!”  Jared derails his train of thought and winces while he rubs his middle.  “He knows we’re talking about him.”

“Or he’s telling you that you’re worrying too much.”  Jensen smiles.  He peeks over his shoulder to make sure the girls are still preoccupied; they are.  Truthfully, Jensen’s worried too.  Jared’s right, he’s onboard with having a home birth.  They’ve done a lot of homework.  They still have more to do but they’re going in the right direction.  A homebirth isn’t Jared’s doctor’s preferred option but he supports Jared’s choice and has given them the okay, health wise, for them to move forward with their plans.  They’ve found a wonderful certified nurse-midwife, Jane, who they both love.  Initially, Jared got jittery and in a moment of insanity almost insisted that they have the baby without anyone present, just like in the elevator when the twins were born.  Thankfully, that moment didn’t last long when they met Jane.

Jane put Jensen at ease as well.  There was no way he was going to risk anything happening to Jared and their son.  The scare with Brooke was enough for a lifetime and he isn’t willing to roll the dice again.  Jane made him realize that he doesn’t have to worry about that.  She’d delivered over 600 babies in a combination of hospital and home births; she knows what she is doing.  Jensen’s going to deliver the baby but Jane can talk them through it if they need her to.

So while Jensen still has more homework to do, while they have to come up with an emergency backup plan, details on who will be present and gather supplies needed for the birth, they still have time.

“Jared, we’re going to be fine.  Don’t get overwhelmed.  I know that’s a tall order, but we have time to figure it out.  Right?  We’re meeting with Jane in a few days to go over an emergency hospital plan.  I know we have more to do but _we’re doing it_.”

Jared snorts.  “Well, you don’t have to push him out.  That’s plenty for me to worry about.  Arianna and Brooke’s birth was horrible.  I mean, it gave me my girls and brought us together but I never want to feel like that again.  I am freaking myself out thinking about giving birth again.  It’s no fun Jensen.”

 _That_ leaves Jensen speechless.  He can’t accurately come up with a solution to that issue.  “Jare, yeah…I know…but it’s not going to be like that.  Right?”

“I hope so.  But we don’t really know, do we?”  Jared brushes his hair back and sighs.

Jensen laces his fingers with Jared’s and squeezes.  Like clockwork, he can visibly see Jared relax from their connection.  “Is there anything I can do?”

“Yeah, actually there is.”

“What?”

“Well, I was thinking that this little guy can’t be our ‘cutie’ forever.”  Jared watches Jensen smile at the nickname.  Jensen had come up with it the night after they found out they were having a boy.  He knew the twin’s nicknames started while they were in utero and continued to live on. Ari’s was Angel Face and Brooke’s was Queen Bee since they were baby A and B.  This is baby C and Jensen found it appropriate that he follow in his big sisters’ tradition.  “I mean, he’ll always be our cutie but we have to give him a name too.”  Jared toyed with something on his lap, drawing Jensen’s attention to the book he’d been reading earlier.  “I was thinking of some names but then I thought that I wanted you to pick a name.  I hate that you didn’t have a say in Ari’s and Brooke’s names, even though I know you love their names.  I want him to have a name you picked for him.”

Jensen’s heart speeds up and explodes with warmth.  Jared is looking at him with so much sincerity and the request is completely heartwarming.  Jensen has no idea how he ended up being so lucky.  It’s also a reminder of the parts of Jared that dream of Jensen being with him during the girls’ pregnancy.  It’s reassuring that he isn’t the only one head over heels in love.  “Jared, are you sure?  I mean, we should come up with something we both agree on.”

“No.  I’m sure.  I really want you to pick.  Whatever you like, I know I’ll love it too.  But can we pick a C name?”

“So naming the baby Strawberry is a ‘no’ then?” Jensen lets out a burst of laughter when Jared scowls at him.  “You really do love this letter order thing, huh?”

Shrugging, Jared smirks.  “I think it’s cute.”  He hands Jensen the book.  “I circled some names I like but you don’t have to pick them.  They are just ideas.”

Jensen flips through the book.  It isn’t difficult to find the C section.  Jared circled more than a few names.  “Cameron?  No.  I went to college with a Cameron.  He was a homophobic asshole.”  Scanning the list he wrinkles his nose at some of the names.  Some are fine but that’s the problem.  They’re _fine_.  He doesn’t want to settle on ‘fine’.

“You hate them, don’t you?”

“No.  They’re just not right.  But I’ll think about it.  Are you sure Strawberry is off the table?  It has a certain ring to it.”  Jensen tickles Jared’s belly.  “Hi, little Strawberry.”

Jared laughs.  “You better quit saying strawberry or you’re marching your cute ass back to the café to get me another smoothie.”

It’s not a threat.  Jared knows Jensen will do it without protest.

He captures Jared’s laughing lips in a kiss that tastes like strawberries and hopes his boyfriend knows just how happy he makes him.

****************

Jensen is watching Jared with a curious smirk on his face.  His boyfriend is wearing white boxer briefs and has a white t-shirt shoved upwards to expose his belly while standing in front of their bedroom mirror.  The clash of simple, clean white against Jared’s tan skin is doing something to Jensen’s brain and he likes it.

“I’m huge.” Jared turns to the side and admires the reflection of his profile.  He arches his back a bit, accentuating his middle. 

“You’re not huge.”

“No.  I think I am.”  Jared turns to the other side and cocks his head.  He’s insecure about a lot of things but worrying about the way he looks while pregnant hasn’t been one of them until now.  Usually he carries himself with a type of pride that revs Jensen up.  He loves that Jared’s as proud to be carrying their baby as Jensen is thankful that he is.  Tonight, however, Jared has a worry line on his forehead and he keeps staring at his profile.  He runs his hands over his distended middle and pouts.  “I’m really big.”

“Gonna get bigger.”

Jared snorts and throws the first thing he can get his hands on, a Blu-Ray case, at Jensen.  “Thanks for the reminder.”

The case wasn’t thrown with much intensity and Jensen brushes it off easily.  “Stop being silly.  You look good.  You look really pregnant but you’re not huge.” 

“Really?  I mean, with the twins I couldn’t fight it.  This is only one baby and I feel huge.  There should be beeping noises when I back up.”  Jared curls his lip and goes back to studying the mirror.

“Jared, you can’t be serious.”  Jensen joins Jared in front of the mirror and wraps his arms around him, resting them both on Jared’s belly.  “There are no ‘beeping noises’ because you don’t even look pregnant from behind.  And I for one love your belly.  I love that you are getting bigger because our son is growing and it means we’ll meet him soon.”  Jensen caught Jared’s annoyance falter while watching their reflections.  “Come on Jared, stop trying to be concerned about it.”

Jared lets out a huff of air and relaxes back into Jensen’s hold.  “See, I know you’re right.  I do.  I just feel _big_ today.”

“Well you’re not.”  Jensen kisses the back of Jared’s neck before pulling away.  He grabs a camera from his nightstand and holds it up to Jared.  “Now show me your baby belly because I want to keep documenting how amazing you two look.”

Jared flushes as he always does when Jensen takes pictures of him.  It makes Jensen’s heart hurt to be reminded that Jared doesn’t realize he is worth being treasured.  They’ve made great strides but Jensen still wants to break the face of whoever whittled down Jared’s sense of self worth.

“Come on Jare.”  Jensen smiles and coaxes Jared to turns for his camera.  He’s been taking pictures of Jared since before there was any belly to take a picture of.  It’s silly but Jensen loves it.  He loves documenting this milestone in their lives.  The pictures aren’t for anyone but them and maybe they’ll show their son when he’s older.  Right now, it’s just for them and because of that, Jared drops his defenses and actually smiles for the camera.

“Don’t show me those pictures.  I don’t need to know what I look like ten pounds heavier.”  Jared shakes his head with a smile and pulls his shirt down.

“Noted.  Not showing you the pictures.”  He tucks the camera safely into his nightstand drawer.  “Jare, I have a question for you.”

“Hmm?”  Jared sits beside Jensen on their bed while watching Jensen fidget, clearly tripping over words in his mind.  “What, Jen?

“Umm, so…Cutie over here…I was thinking…well, I like the name Chase.  I was thinking we could name him Chase.”  Jensen’s done more than think about it.  Since Jared put him in charge of baby naming, it was just one more reason to daydream and lose focus during the day.  He researched and made lists but Chase was the only name that seemed to stick.  It’s not one that Jared picked but it makes him smile.

“Chase?”  Jared rolls the name over in his head.  “Chase?  Like what you did to date me?”

“Yes, like that type of Chase.  But that’s not why.  I like it.  It sounds nice.  Arianna, Brooke and Chase.”  Jensen bites his lip and looks at Jared.  He is sitting silently, nose wrinkled in thought.  “You hate it.  Never mind. I’ll think of something…”

“I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.  I love it.  It’s…It’s perfect.”  Jared smiles and looks down at his stomach.  “Hi, Chase.”

“You love it?”  Jensen swallows.  He’s relieved because he has his heart set on Chase.  Knowing that Jared loves it too makes the decision feel even more like the right one.

“I do.  He does too.  See?  Feel.”  Jared presses Jensen’s hand to his middle where a little foot presses outward.

Jensen can almost cup the tiny heel.  He bends down and kisses Jared’s stomach.  “Hi there little Chase Paul Ackles-Padalecki.”

Jared freezes.  “Paul?”

“Yeah, I thought…”

“You want to name him after my father?”  Jared’s eyes are wide and his lips part in confusion. 

“Well, yeah I…”  Jensen isn’t sure how to interpret Jared’s reaction.  He reads between his boyfriend’s words.  He knows Jared is surprised that Jensen wants to give their son his stepfather’s name.  The shock is all there.  Jared never calls Paul his stepfather; he is more of a father than some biological ones.  Still, he is looking at Jensen in a way that is unreadable.

“You want to name him after Paul?  _My_ father Paul?”  Jared’s chest hitches and he takes a sharp inhale of air.

“Yeah.  I mean…I know Chase Paul doesn’t flow as well as some other names, but Paul means a lot to you and he stands for a lot that we value.  He’s not your biological father but that doesn’t stop him from being family.  He loves you just as much as any father would and I want Chase to value that type of love.  He has no biological ties to this family so I thought using his name as Chases’ middle name would be a way to symbolize our definition of family.  It’s a new family name.  A new tradition for us.  I thought…”  Jensen is cut off when Jared launches himself at him and wraps both arms around his boyfriend.  He’s holding on so tightly that it is actually difficult for Jensen to breath.  “Jared?”

“I love you.”  Jared’s chest shudders and it becomes clear that he is crying.  His eyes are wet and shiny, wet trails making their way over his cheeks.  He’s smiling when he presses a kiss to Jensen’s lips.  The kisses are shaky because he has to keep pulling away to get enough air but he doesn’t stop repeating the gesture.  “I love you.  I love you.  I love you.”

“Woah, baby.  Hey,”  He grabs Jared by the shoulders and gently pushes him backwards.  “Shh, it’s okay.  Calm down, Jared.  Please?  Take a deep breath.  _Please_?”  Jensen runs a soothing hand over his back, using enough pressure to keep their connection at the front of Jared’s brain.  “I love you too but I don’t need you passing out or stressing Chase out.”  The name is still new on his tongue but he can’t stop himself from smiling as soon as he says it.

“Yeah, okay…I just…I…”  A tremor runs through Jared’s body and he tries to bury himself further into Jensen’s arms.  “I love you so much.  You’re so good.  You make me so happy.  More than I ever thought…” His words trail off into a loud sob and he rubs a tear streaked face into Jensen’s shoulder.

“So why are you crying?” Jensen asks, his voice picking up in confusion on the tail end of the question.

“Because I’m happy.”  Jared wipes at his eyes and lets out something that sounds like a combination of a laugh and a cry.  “I love what you said – all your reasons for naming him after Paul.  I love it.  It’s perfect.  It’s absolutely everything I want our baby to be born into.  It’s….Jen, I love you.”  He plants his lips on Jensen’s and holds firm.

Eventually, Jensen smiles into the kiss and laughs.  “It’s a good thing I love you too.”  He holds Jared’s face in two hands and uses his thumbs to brush away tears.  Jared’s been more prone to tears in the last few weeks but this time he can’t blame him.  He’s almost crying himself because thinking about his family and how much it means to him always brings him to that point.  They don’t need to use words to understand why Jensen’s heart is set on making sure their family knows blood isn’t the only thing that makes a family.  “So, you like the name?”

Voice thick with disbelief that Jensen even needs to ask, Jared laughs.  “Of course I like the name!  I love it.  But, I don’t want to tell anyone?  Okay?  Can we wait until he’s born, just to make sure…you know?”

“I know.  It’s okay.  I like that it is just between us three for now.”  Jensen kisses Jared’s temple.

“He’s lucky you’re his dad.”  Jared smiles and Jensen realizes that he is the lucky one.  Jared wants to share everything with him and that is a giant leap from where they started.

“Yeah, well, he’s just as lucky to have you.  Right cutie?”  Jensen tiptoes his fingers over Jared’s belly and smiles.

There are no more arguments on that front.  The baby kicks and they decide everyone is on the same page.  Now Chase just needs to get here – preferably far away from any type of elevator.


End file.
